


350.

by Dienael



Series: Salut à toi. [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Politics, Student strikes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les assemblées générales sont loin d'être les moments les plus funs lorsqu'on est un étudiant prêt à renverser le monde. Elles n'en sont pas moins indispensables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	350.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme la dernière fois, c'est directement inspiré de deux posts que j'ai fait sur tumblr et dont les liens sont dans les notes de la première partie de la série (mais j'ai un peu la flemme d'aller les chercher depuis mon téléphone.)  
> C'est censé se passer à Paris mais n'ayant jamais foutu les pieds dans une université parisienne, j'ai décidé de m'inspirer de Rennes II (du coup les nombres sont ridiculement faible pour une université parisienne, je pense, mais tant pis.)  
> En espérant que ça vous plaise, vous pouvez me retrouver [là](http://dienael.tumblr.com) pour me jeter des tomates si vous voulez.

« Un peu plus de trois cents cinquante. » avait glissé, tout doucement, Enjolras à l'oreille de Courfeyrac avant de s'asseoir à un bout de la tribune pour reprendre le compte-rendu de l'assemblée générale qu'il était en train de taper à l'intention des étudiants qui n'avaient pas pu venir. Même de là où il était, il n'avait pas pu rater le sourire infiniment ravi qui s'était répandu sur le visage de Courf comme une tache d'huile et il était prêt à parier que personne dans la salle ne l'avait manqué non plus. 

Arthur était un peu magique. C'était absurde à dire, mais c'était vrai. Il parlait avec une précaution toute particulière dans la voix, avec une dévotion et un humour qui ralliait autour de lui les gens, qui le transformait en aimant qui captait toutes les attentions et permettait aux AG de se dérouler dans une sérénité qui n'aurait jamais pu être établie si Enjolras avait eu le malheur de prendre la parole.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était mauvais orateur publique. C'était même le contraire, en fait, et c'est pour cela que c'était lui qui guidait les manifestations et exhortait le cortège, pour ça que c'était lui qui maintenait la foule alerte et vrombissante. Il ne se sentait jamais mieux qu'un mégaphone dans la main et c'était peut-être cela le cœur : Courfeyrac était doué pour instaurer une discussion paisible, pour inviter les gens à parler quelques soit leurs points de vue. Enjolras, lui, était doué pour débattre et se battre, crocs et griffes sortis et ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. 

Quand ils se retrouvaient dans les locaux des Amis de l'ABC pour discuter de la marche qu'ils devaient suivre, en revanche…

Il avait sursauté de toute sa longueur lorsqu'il avait entendu un raclement de gorge et avait dévisagé Eponine qui était apparue à ses côtés sans qu'il ne l'entende arriver – à sa décharge, ils se trouvaient dans le hall d'un bâtiment de la fac tellement rempli d'étudiants qu'il avait du mal à entendre quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas crié ou prononcé à cinq centimètres de son oreille.

« Il y a des journalistes. » avait-elle lancé, les bras croisés et l'air ennuyé.  
« Autorisés ? »  
« Je ne crois pas, j'ai prévenu Bahorel mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être mis au courant aussi. »  
« Merci. » Il avait jeté un œil à la foule, à l'étudiant qui avait pris la place sur la tribune pour expliquer pourquoi il pensait que le blocage de la fac était inutile et dangereux, avant de la regarder à nouveau. « Demande à R de les prendre en photo, si vous les retrouvez. »

Il avait soigneusement ignoré le « Oui, chef ! » qu'elle avait pépié et s'était enfoncé dans son siège, attentif aux arguments exposés. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, en soit, pas vraiment, et l'étudiant qui les évoquait avait pris la peine de venir pour participer aux processus de décision ce qui était plus que ce beaucoup avait fait – mais c'était quelque chose de récurrent, le nombre de votant pour les représentants étudiants avait été à peine plus élevé. 

Fatigué rien que d'y penser, il avait fermé les yeux, une seconde. Il était temps que les gens réalisent, que les politiques comprennent : le manque de mobilisation ne les empêcherait pas de changer le monde ; pour être honnête, ça les retarderait à peine.


End file.
